Giggles
by Sass-Bot
Summary: With a giggle, she left him standing in the middle of the plains with an idiotic little smile on his face. Silly. That was the word for her. Or was he the silly one?


_**I dedicate this … thing… to a couple of my bestest friends evarr, Sammy and B-chan… I know that this is not their favorite couple haha but I find this couple adorable. I just might write more of it because it's so fun!

* * *

**_With one arm slung over his knee and the other keeping him up, Snow Villiers sat in the middle of the flowers. Gran Pulse wasn't such a bad place –y'know, if you put aside how dangerous it was. He sighed and thought about Serah. Saying he missed her would be a great understatement and it still made his heart ache that his one true love and beloved fiancee was possibly never going to come back. He grumbled and flopped onto his stomach. He felt like he wasn't getting any closer to his focus too. It was getting more boring to be alive and he thought, _how bad would it be to become a Cie'th_?

It was around that time that _she_ came in. Despite his sustained love for Serah, he couldn't deny how absolutely _cute_ that girl was. He didn't usually think girls were cute but Serah and that girl –Vanille –they were exceptions to that almost rule. She flopped onto her own stomach next to him and propped herself on her elbows. Snow eyed her bare stomach briefly, making sure she didn't catch him, and wondered how the grass didn't irritate her bare skin. She didn't look at him; she simply looked ahead. There wasn't anything to look at though. Then she let out an odd sound like the tinkle of bells mixed with soft piano keys.

"Did you say something, kid?" he mumbled lazily and looked out at the trees that Vanille seemed to be lost in.

She huffed and replied with her bubbly voice and adorable accent, "I just laughed, silly!"

Snow let out a long breath and mimicked Vanille's position. What kind of laugh was that? It was no laugh. Too short. What was she laughing at anyways? A twenty year-old wallowing in his sorrow? He didn't bother answering her. _I just laughed, silly! _How in the world does one reply to a statement like that? _Oh, that's nice_. Yeah, smooth.

Vanille didn't keep things silent for too long. She must've gotten bored. Well, Snow had to admit that is _was_ getting a bit boring. The perky redhead turned over onto her back. Snow, feeling a need for change, copied the gesture. She let out another one of her odd _laughs_. Nah. That was _no_ laugh. It was more like… _a giggle_. Yeah, that's it. "You know, Snow. You're quieter than I imagined," she observed. He turned his head and saw her looking at him with a wide grin on her face.

"Oh, yeah?" he replied. He was gonna say something else but he couldn't think of anything and it ended in an awkward silence. At least, it seemed awkward to Snow.

She _giggled_ again as though there hadn't been an awkward silence at all and said, "I love this place. It's so peaceful." She sat up. "See that?" She pointed to something in front of her. Snow adjusted himself so he could see whatever she was pointing at. It was a faint cloud of white. "They're dandelions!" she exclaimed gleefully and _giggled_ some more. It wasn't tinkling bells this time; it was more like… a bird song. Nothing could describe it better. Snow noted that her eyes narrowed just a bit when she laughed. It was _cute_.

Snow nodded, not really seeing the dandelions but looking at her impossibly green eyes, which peeked at him under long copper colored lashes. He knew he shouldn't be but he was mesmerized by this little girl. "You're not looking!" she scolded. He nodded again, looking like a complete moron. Vanille could tell too so she gave him one of her sparkling giggles. He grinned at her. "Snow!" she laughed. Now _this_ truly was a laugh. It was unlike the giggles but still completely delightful "What's _wrong_ with you?" She shoved him onto the ground. It wasn't really hard but hard enough to knock a captivated young man onto the ground.

It was only when his eyes had been so unexpectedly torn from the adorable sight, which was _Vanille_, that he finally grasped his situation. He was staring deeply at her and she caught him. He rubbed his face, covering his eyes with his hands. Poor Vanille must've thought he was up to no good with the way he was gazing at her. He sighed and hoped that she hadn't left him all alone in the plains. Sure, he was still in love with Serah and he always would be but _Vanille_ –she was _so_ different.

"So, _lazy_, are you going to get up or will I have to kick you?"

Snow's lips molded into a sly grin and he removed his hands from his face. _She _was standing over him with her hands on her hips. Her face portrayed anger and irritation but anyone could tell that Vanille was struggling to keep from letting out a series of those addictive giggles of hers.

"Well," she said then the edges of her lips bent up and she was truly smiling, "if you're going to keep grinning like that, I'm going to leave you _all _alone here." She stretched the _all_ and it sounded like a long soprano note.

Snow's smile widened. He liked this girl _a lot_. He jumped to his feet and took a quick step towards Vanille. "Will you really leave _me_ all alone, kid?" He raised his eyebrows at her. She sighed and with good reason. He knew he was being impossible. Frankly, he didn't really care. He was hoping for another giggle.

He didn't quite know _what _he was doing. A nagging voice inside of him screamed that he'd regret this but he felt very confident he wouldn't. He looked at Vanille's annoyed yet amused face. Her jade green eyes were locked on him. She had her hands on her hips and she was leaning slightly towards him. It was like she expected something from him. An explanation perhaps?

Her lips were what enchanted Snow the most; the musical instrument that let out all those beautiful giggles. It was an undecided mix between a frown and a smirk. It was so –so –_cute_! Before he knew what he was doing, he had his fingers on her face; the tips of his fingers were caressing her red lips. Her eyes were alarmed and she had a gorgeous ruby red shade on her cheeks. "C'mon, Red, aren't you gonna _laugh_?" he teased quietly. Maybe if he asked nicely, she would give him what he wanted –the music to his ears. He moved his fingers to her chin then across her cheek to her shoulder.

"You want me to _laugh_?" she exclaimed, surprised as soon as she had fully comprehended what Snow had just said to her. Yeah, maybe she hadn't been asked that question before. He had to admit it was an odd thing to be asked. Then she began to laugh like he had said the most absurd thing anyone's ever said to her. "That's so funny!" she near-shouted while laughing heartily. Well, Snow _had _gotten what he had asked for. She was laughing _at him_ and it was amazing.

Snow's smile didn't just widen now; he was laughing with the little redhead. It felt so liberating that for just a couple of minutes, this girl took his mind off Serah. He welcomed this change however temporary it was. The only thing on his mind was keeping Vanille happy, smiling, laughing, and _giggling_. He just felt in the depths of his heart that he'd have his own _"focus" _which would be protecting Vanille from anything that would wipe the smile off her face.

The next thing he did was completely unexpected. When the two of them had ceased to laugh, Snow took both of his hands and put them on either side of the little girl's face. Both of their expressions sobered and they were both staring into each other; examining each other's faces. It was like this for a moment or two before Snow abruptly closed the gap between them and placed his lips on her tiny pink ones. Vanille was surprised at first and didn't close her eyes until later when she gave into the kiss. It wasn't quite as chaste as Vanille expected her first kiss to be like but it was breathtaking.

When Snow pulled away, perhaps guiltily, he turned his face to the side. Vanille cocked her head and scrutinized him. "I-I'm sorry." She had apologized but she wasn't really sure that she had anything to apologize for.

He turned his head again but towards the girl. He gave her a bright grin. That kid was a good kisser –or should he say _young lady_ just to be more appropriate. "You're cute, _Vanille_," he said her name this time, "you know that?"

She gasped and gave him a warm smile. She seemed relieved and she put her hands behind her head and showed him her teeth. With a giggle, she left him standing in the middle of the plains with an idiotic little smile on his face. Silly. That was the word for her. Or was he the silly one? Whatever the case, he still worried about whether or not he'd regret this. He dropped to the ground and watched her retreating figure; how she swayed her hips when she skipped away. No, he wouldn't regret this. At least, not yet.

_**

* * *

****I hope you guys liked this! Please review! It makes me happy.**_

_**Oh and I don't own anything but my wild imagination…**_


End file.
